A Call for Heroes
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: A spark is needed to start the rebellion, and stop the gruesome games. Who better to ask than the demigods? Percy Jackson is sent in to help Katniss Everdeen win the games. She is the key to overthrowing the Capitol. But not only must he save her, he must get out of this alive too. But with the gamemakers adding Greek monsters into the arena, is Percy up to the quest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again, this time with a PJO/HG crossover as promised :) Well, as you all know, if you stuck with me through my other story, I use the first few chapters to build up the storyline. So here it is! Enjoy.**

Percy

The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena stood at the beach at Camp Half-Blood located in Long Island, holding hands, and staring into the horizon. The Giant wars were finally over, and Gaia had been lulled back into a deep sleep. Mother Earth wasn't going to wake up in a hurry. The Seven of the Second Great Prophecy had tried to revert back to living like before. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were back at Camp Jupiter. Leo was here in Camp Half-Blood.

Percy and Annabeth had planned to stay in New Rome, and were going to move there in a week. It was a place Percy had dreamed to stay in, a place where demigods can have a chance of living in peace.

"We will probably be able to stay there without monsters barging in on us all the time." Percy said, looking out at the sea. He felt calm, relaxed, knowing he was so near to his father's element.

"Seaweed Brain, we're demigods, what do you expect?" Annabeth replied.

"Well, not doing dangerous stuff in a while would be a good change." Percy grinned.

They stood in silence, feet in the water, enjoying each other's presence.

"Ah, Percy. There you are!" A voice said from behind.

Percy turned and found Chiron the centaur galloping over towards them.

"Hello Chiron." Percy greeted.

"I'm sorry, but the gods have decided to give you a job. _A difficult job_ Percy." Chiron sighed.

"But we just finished a war! Don't we at least deserve a break?" Percy complained.

"I have tried to persuade the gods against this job, but they ploughed on with the idea." Chiron said. "Nothing I said would change their minds."

Percy groaned. Sometimes, the gods were just unreasonable.

"So what is the job about then?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh! This job is meant for Percy alone. You cannot accompany him this time." Chiron said sadly.

"What? But I need Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

Chiron shook his head. "The chances are better if he goes alone. I will explain why later."

"But Percy will probably screw up this whole mission if I'm not there to keep an eye on him." Annabeth teased.

"Hey!" Percy grumbled.

"You know it, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed.

"No. Percy will have to do it alone." Chiron said, cutting in.

Annabeth sighed. "Okay. At least tell us what this job is about."

"In the future, the gods foresee that the mortals will be ruled under the state called Panem. This city controls twelve districts around it. Because of a rebellion before, the Panem has decided to make the districts pay for it. They are required to send a boy and girl from every district as "tributes" for the annual hunger games. During the hunger games, the tributes have to fight to be the last one standing. There can only be one winner. These games have been going on for years, leading to many deaths of innocent young mortals." Chiron continued, "Hades having heard about this future happening, wishes for this to be stopped. The only way to end this unfairness is to spark a rebellion."

Chiron paused, letting Percy and Annabeth digest all the information.

"So what do I have to do?" Percy asked.

"The gods will teleport you into the future, the year they will host the 74th Hunger Games. You will have to find a way to enter the into the games. During that year, the key person, essential in the rebellion is Katniss Everdeen. You will have to protect her, ensure that she gets out of this alive. Do you understand?" Chiron added.

"Uh…" Percy said. "But won't I be stuck in the future?"

"Ah, the gods said that in the event, if you make it out alive, they will teleport you back." Chiron confirmed.

"But where is Camp Half-Blood in the future?" Annabeth asked.

"The Camp is shielded from the sight of Panem. Our boundaries are protected by the magical border. Though the Camp exists, the Capitol cannot locate us, they do not know anything about us." Chiron said.

"Okay. How long do I have before I have to go save the world again?" Percy asked.

"When you are ready." Chiron answered simply. "All you need to do is drink this potion from the gods."

Chiron held out a vial of bright green liquid.

Percy nodded. He turned to look at Annabeth one last time.

"A kiss for good luck?" Percy pleaded. "Only one can make it out alive."

"It better be you then." Annabeth said kissing him on the lips.

"But I have to get Katniss out. How can two of us get out?" Percy asked.

"You will have to find a way Percy. Quests are always challenging." Annabeth said.

"I'll see you later then, Wise Girl." Percy said, hugging her tightly.

"You better come back." Annabeth said, holding on to Percy.

They broke up after a while. Percy turned back to Chiron.

"I don't have a choice then?" Percy grumbled.

"No." Chiron said sadly. "But just this time, your sword will work against mortals in the arena. And it will always reappear in your pocket like usual. Your powers will work too."

"Glad to know." Percy said.

Chiron held out the vial of green liquid. "When you are ready." He said.

Percy took the vial. So there were twenty four tributes, and only one comes out alive. Whoever Katniss was, she had to win. As for himself, he had no idea how to get out alive.

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy said, his voice breaking.

"Love you too. Come back alive okay?" Annabeth said, tears threatening to fall.

"See you soon, I hope." Percy said.

Percy raised the vial to his lips slowly. His chances were slim to nothing. Even though he was a demigod, someone who is trained in sword fighting, and the others were just mere mortals. They were probably trained to prepare for these kind of stuff for years. Besides, if Katniss has to win, what chance would he have? He would have to make sure she got out alive.

He tilted the vial, green liquid flowed into his mouth, trickling down his throat. He gulped every last drop of potion. Just in case something went wrong, and he wasn't in the right year of the future.

He waited, nothing happened. Chiron and Annabeth were still standing in front of him, studying him in concern. Why wasn't the potion working?

"Percy? Are you alright?" Chiron asked, placing his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I-" But his voice was extinguished, it was swept off by the wind.

His body felt like it was breaking apart. Like the molecules of his body was being torn into small particles. The wind was rushing through his body, sweeping the particles of his body away. He looked down, and realised his body was gone, carried away by the wind. The empty vial slipped from his hands. He felt like he was floating, like a feather, in the breeze. He did not have a form, and was unable to control himself. Floating away like a spirit. That was the last thing he thought of before he blacked out, and knew no more.

**Yep. Thats it for the first chapter. How was it? For those who are new to reading my stories, I have one other story which is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover. You can check it out by going to my profile. Pls do me a favour and review this chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcomed in my stories. I helps me to learn from my mistakes. Please comment on this chapter on the review box down below! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the second Chapter is up. Im still a relatively new writer. This is only my second fanfic. So I will need your reviews to tell me how my story is. Pls review at the bottom. Thank you. But for now... Enjoy!**

Percy

After a while, the darkness cleared and Percy came back to his senses. He could feel himself already. His body had reassembled, and he was standing in a huge square, with a stage in front.

He tried to get his bearings, looking at the surrounding. It didn't look like a future he had always imagined. He expected to see flying cars, skyscrapers and hover boards (like in the movie 'Back to the Future'). However, this place looked rundown, and old. Only a simple white building stood at the front.

Everyone looked oblivious to the fact that he had just appeared out of thin air. Maybe, it was part of the Mist. The mist bended the truth, so that mortals would see things differently, such that they could believe unnatural things.

All around him stood boys of his age. They were all standing neatly in lines. They were merely clothed in simple white shirts. Since Percy was still wearing his blue T-shirt, he stood out from the crowd. To his left, there was another crowd of girls, standing orderly. The younger children stood in front, while the older at the back. Looking around, Percy realised that there was fear and terror etched in the faces of those in the square. Adults crowded around the perimeter of the square, looking worried. Some were even tearing up. All around them were men dressed in white uniform, holding weapons.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for something bad to happen on stage. But Percy couldn't tell what.

Percy tried to recall what Chiron had said. Something about a boy and girl getting picked to participate in the Hunger Games. And then it hit him. This must be the time where they were chosen. That would explain all the nervous tension in this square.

"Welcome, to the reaping of the 74th Annual Hunger Games." An overdressed lady walked on stage. She was dressed in shocking pink, worthy of Aphrodite. Pink eyeliner and red lipstick enhanced her features. The heels of her platform shoes were so high that Percy was surprised she didn't trip.

"Before the tributes from District 5 are chosen, we have a special video made for all of you, from the Capitol." The lady said.

Screens at the side turned on, and a clip was playing. Percy guessed it was about previous rebellion Chiron had mentioned. It was a war scene of utter chaos. Gunshots were heard every few seconds. Cries of pain and bloody deaths were shown on footage. The reel went on and on, reminding them of the rebellion, of how the Capitol eventually won. It showed them how the districts were formed.

Then, the screen went blank, and Percy heard a tune, sounding like an anthem.

"Now is the time for the reaping. Ladies first." The overly dressed woman said. She walked over to a glass ball at the girls' side of the square. The ball was filled with many slips of paper. She dipped her hand into the ball, fishing out one slip of paper.

Percy could hear a collective intake of breath from the girls' side. All of them were desperately hoping not to be chosen. The silence lingered as the woman on stage carefully unfolded the paper.

"Emily Lace."

There were sighs of relief heard. Then, it was replaced by whispers. The girls turned to face the mentioned girl.

Slowly, a red haired girl of about Percy's age came forward. She looked scared at first, but after she had dislodged herself from the crowd, she had rearranged her features. A confident looked replaced look of nervousness. She had an air of cunning around her, like a fox's.

Emily stalked over to the stage, her head held high. When she reached the stage, the woman motioned her to stand at one side.

"Well done! Any volunteers?" She said doubtfully.

Everyone just ignored her, as though volunteering for others was not the norm.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and carried on, "Now for the gentlemen."

The Capitol woman strolled over to another glass ball filled with slips of paper. Then, she pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it.

"Andrew Fletcher." She called out.

A young boy of about twelve years old gave a muffled cry before trotting forwards a few paces. He was clearly terrified.

Percy knew what he had to do. Even though he had never seen the boy before today. No way was he going to let this boy enter the games. He was way too young. How could the Capitol do such a disgusting thing as watching children and teens fight each other, just so that the Capitol could enjoy it. No, Percy could not let it happen. Besides, he needed to get himself into the Hunger Games in order to protect Katniss. This could be his only chance.

Stepping out of line, Percy shouted, "I want to volunteer!"

His voice rang clear throughout the square. Startled faces turned towards him. Whispers erupted everywhere. It was clear that such a thing had never happened before for years. No one ever stepped up for others. No one sacrificed themselves.

The woman on stage just smiled and said, "This is going to be an interesting games this year. Well, please come on stage then."

Percy walked forward.

"May I have your name please?" She asked sweetly.

"Percy Jackson." Percy replied.

"Very sweet. You want to have some glory then." She said.

"No. But I have my reasons." Percy said. He didn't think these people would understand if he said the real reason. After all, when did they ever show compassion?

"I see. Hiding your true inner self? Witty. District 5 might stand a chance to win this year." The woman said approvingly.

Then, she spoke to the crowd. "Please applaud for the tributes of District 5. Emily Lace and Percy Jackson! Please shake hands to your district partner."

There was a round of reluctant applause, as though they were being sent to their funeral. Percy turned to face Emily and offered a handshake. She took it, crushing his fingers like she wanted to tear them out. Then, she released his numb hand and gave him a smirk.

Then the uniformed men led them into separate rooms.

"Where are you taking me?" Percy asked.

"You have 5 minutes for those who want to see you one more time." The guard said, closing the door as he left.

Percy sat on an armchair and leant back. No one would want to see him. He didn't know a single person from the future. Besides, who would even bother popping by? Nobody cared for those who were picked anyway. Who would bother seeing him?

The door opened, snapping him out of his thoughts. A family hurried in. Percy realised suddenly that one of them was the boy who had been reaped before he volunteered. It was Andrew Fletcher and his parents.

They sat down on chairs opposite him. Then there was silence for a while.

"We wanted to thank you for volunteering in his place." The father spoke.

"Uh. Don't mention it. I couldn't let him go alone. He is too young." Percy said.

"I could tell you did it for him. And we sincerely thank you for that." The mother said.

"You are welcome." Percy smiled. Maybe this family was not like the others then.

"We are willing to help your family cope." The father said helpfully.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a family. They died few years back." Percy said, trying to prevent suspicions. "Really, I am fine, don't worry about me."

Two uniformed men barged into the room saying, "Times up!"

They pushed the family out. But the boy clinged on to Percy's arm, "Thank you." He said.

Percy nodded once more before the men carried Andrew out.

Time ticked by and the men led him out of the room into a train carriage, where he met Emily again. Both of them were sitting opposite each other on plump chairs.

Percy knew that she was the type who didn't look like she could be trusted. He would have to find a way out of all this, and hope that Katniss would accept his help to protect her. It was all about trust.

**So now Percy is in the games! Pls follow, fav this story if you liked it. And dont forget to give a little review, i really need it! Thank you in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww... no reviews yet :( Anyway, here's the next chapter! Thank you all who follow and fav my story. BTW, there a poll going on my profile for some time already. You can vote if you're free! Read on!**

Katniss

Her sister was one out of the thousands of names in the reaping bowl, and she still had to be picked. What kind of rotten luck was that? Katniss couldn't allow her sister to enter the Hunger Games. She had tried to protect Prim from everything, she had to volunteer herself to take Prim's place.

But after that, she realised that her district partner was Peeta Mellark, the boy who had saved her family once after her father's death. The boy who had given her bread, and took a beating from his mother to save them from starvation. And she had to repay his act of kindness by killing him in the arena.

But there wasn't much of a choice, was there? Only one out of the twenty four tributes would make it out alive. That was the rule of the game after all. Katniss had to win. She had to win for her family. For her sister and for her mother. She was half in another world after her father had passed away in a mining accident. Now, Katniss was the sole breadwinner for her family. She needed to be there for her sister.

Gale had promised Katniss that he would look after them until she came back. Katniss would come back. She had to. Even if that meant killing people. That was what the game makers wanted anyway. She would only make them happier.

In the capitol train, Katniss and Peeta sat together on the crouch, watching the recap of the reaping. Haymitch had told them that studying the actions of the other tributes would be useful in deciding of they posed a danger to her.

She took note of those tributes that stood out from the rest.

The female tribute of District One, Glimmer, was well sleek and pretty, like she wanted some fame. She volunteered herself, walking up to the stage boldly, replacing another girl. At first the girl didn't want to step down, but under the rules of the reaping, the volunteer overrides the chosen tribute, and she was forced to step down. Glimmer waved proudly at the crowd, with a determined expression.

The District two tributes looked like a dangerous pair. Cato and Clove. Cato was well built and muscular, like he could crush anything in his way. Clove was small, but she had a look of confidence and skill. Both of them had volunteered themselves. They looked like they had been waiting for this moment for all their lives. Katniss made a mental note to look out for them.

District five was interesting. Usually, only the Career tributes of District One, Two and Four would volunteer themselves for the Games. But this time, a teen of her age, called Percy Jackson, volunteered to replace a young boy. But they didn't look related. The only reason she could think of, as to why he would volunteer, was that he probably wanted some glory, or fame. Other than her case, no one ever volunteered for their siblings, yet alone for someone they didn't even know.

The camera zoomed in on Percy. Percy had windswept black hair and sea green eyes. That was rather an unusual colour for someone in that district. He was a tall and muscular, like he too had prepared for these games. But as he stepped up on stage, his expression was unreadable, like there were many things going through his mind. _And maybe, a tinge of sadness?_

Katniss didn't read into his expression that much. She watch the girl tribute of District Five as she shook hands with Percy. She had a cunning look on her face. She looked clever, like she was plotting the death of her partner as they clasped each other's hands. Katniss had not managed to catch her name. But from her cunning look, she decided to nickname her Foxface. She was going to have to keep an eye on them.

The reaping for the Districts ticked by. None of the others stood out. Only the District eleven reaping caught her attention. The girl tribute was a little girl no older than twelve. She looked frightened as she trotted up the stage. Katniss was outraged. How could it be so unfair? That girl was too young. She would die in the arena! No one volunteered to take her place. They just watched her sadly as she made her way onstage.

Katniss saw herself in the replay of the reaping. She saw herself volunteering to take her sister's place. She saw as everyone in her district raised their hand and gave her a three fingered salute. Then, the anthem blared out, and the screen turned off.

"Well, we got to look out for Districts One, Two, Four, and the girl from five." Peeta concluded.

"And the boy from five." Katniss added.

"But he was just probably volunteering for the young kid." Peeta said.

"I don't care! He looks dangerous. I am going to keep an eye on him." Katniss snapped.

"Okay. But I doubt he is that dangerous." Peeta said slowly.

"He is! He looked like he'd trained for it." She argued.

"Okay! Okay! Whatever." Peeta said, raising his arms in surrender.

Katniss fumed. Maybe she could ask Haymitch for some help on what she should do next. After all, Haymitch was their mentor, he had to help them. Other than the fact that he was always drunk.

As if on cue, Haymitch stumbled into the carriage, alcohol in one hand.

"Hey! Nice to see you." He said, swaying from the movement of the train.

Katniss just watched in disgust. He should be helping them! Not drinking.

"Why don't you tell us how to get out of this alive, instead of drinking?" She shouted.

"Why don't you think about how to get help from someone other than shouting?" He said, imitating Katniss's voice.

Katniss's anger got the better of her. "Maybe if you helped, District twelve might not lose all the time!" She yelled.

"So I actually got a fighter this time." Haymitch chuckled to himself, plopping down on the armchair across them.

"Tell us the best way to win." Katniss said.

"I suggest making allies." Haymitch said simply.

"With who?" Peeta asked, "How do we know who to trust?"

"You will have three days for training with the other tributes. There, you will get to know them. Talk to them, get to know them, and then, ask for an alliance. Simple." Haymitch shrugged.

"Any more advice?" Peeta asked.

"Don't hurry. One step at a time." Haymitch said. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to have a nice drink."

And with that, he left.

Peeta looked at Katniss, their eyes met, and they had a silent understanding. They were going to be allies. At least at the start of the games. They eventually had to break up. She knew that she did not want to end up having to kill Peeta.

The train pulled into the underground station in the Capitol. Katniss caught glimpse of the people there. All of them were overdressed. The same way how Effie Trinket wore her clothes. They all had huge wigs on their heads, and a thick layer of makeup, as though this kind of thing was the fashion statement in the Capitol. Then, we were hurried out to the remake centre to get ready for the opening ceremony.

**And that's it for this chap! Please Please Please review? You can ask me questions too, I will reply them. I won't bite, promise :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who reviewed. Just a reminder, for those who asked and for those reading this fanfic to take note that this story wont be all the same as the books. Because, no 1, I dont have the hunger games books with me, and no 2, im writing this for fun, and well, its a fanfic, so I dont intend to stick to the original plot.**

**And the disclaimer which I keep forgetting: I dont own The hunger games or Percy Jackson.**

**Okay. Now for the chapter. Enjoy.**

Katniss

The whole makeover thing took ages. Katniss had to lie there while they groomed her, and gave her a full body scrubbing. Her prep team even had her nails filed into perfect ovals. It was a type of luxury that only the people in the Capitol enjoyed. Then she was taken to her stylist, Cinna. Katniss found that he was one of the nicer people to talk to. He wasn't like the others, always so full of themselves. Cinna was dressed rather simply, with only a slight eyeliner. When he talked, he did not have the accent of a falsely high voice like everyone else in the Capitol.

He told her about the costume she was going to wear during the parade around the city circle. About the flames that were going to be added on to enhance the costume. Katniss knew that the parade was the first time where the audience got to see the tributes. It was the time where the tributes could gain sponsors.

Cinna helped her into the fully black costume. It didn't look eye-catching at all yet. He had mentioned that the flames would be ignited just before they go out on the carriage.

-Line Break-

The parade was going to start soon. Katniss could see what all the other tributes were wearing. District One, which made jewellery for the Capitol, were sparkling with an assortment of shiny precious jems. She caught sight of the tributes of District Four, who had slung fishing nets over their shoulder like a cape. She caught sight of Percy and Foxface from District 5. Although they were not wearing anything that stood out from the rest, they still looked like a threat. Foxface was looking as sly as ever, and Percy looked skilled, strong, and even had an aura of power radiating off him. Katniss knew she had to watch out for this one. He might be a real danger in the arena even though he was not a career.

The first carriage pulled out, and cheers could be heard everywhere. The audience were screaming their lungs out. One by one, the room emptied, until it was time for her and Peeta to get onto their carriage. Cinna came at the last moment with a flaming touch. He touched the fire to their costume, cape and headset, and they ignited. Flames curled around them, but they gave off no heat.

Cinna signalled Katniss and Peeta to hold hands, and the carriage pulled out.

"Katniss! Katniss!" She heard the crowd call. Katniss knew that this was the time to get sponsors to notice her and place bets on her. She smiled and blew kisses in the direction of the audience, causing them to swoon on her.

They made a round around the city circle, before going back. Then the tributes were sent off to the Training Centre to find their rooms.

The tributes of District twelve got the top level of the Training Centre.

Katniss then went back to her room to wash up, and change out of the costume. Exhausted, Katniss slumped on her bed and slept immediately.

The time seemed to fly by. The next instant, it was already morning.

"Get up! You have a big, big, big day ahead!" Effie's voice wafted through the door, waking Katniss out of her sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling windows, illuminating the room.

Today must be the first day of training, she thought. Quickly, Katniss got ready and walked out of her room to the dining hall. There, she saw Peeta, Haymitch and Effie already seated at the table eating. Katniss hurried over, her stomach growling. She loaded her plate with food and sat down on the empty chair beside Peeta.

"Now, as you all know, today is the first day of training." Effie said.

Katniss and Peeta just nodded.

"Any words of advice?" Katniss asked looking at Haymitch.

Haymitch speared a huge piece of potato with his fork and said, "Get to know the other tributes better. Talk to them, make a few friends who are willing to be your allies in the arena."

"That's all?" Katniss asked.

"Patience sweetheart." Haymitch smirked. "Are you any good with the weapons?"

"Um, not really." Katniss said. The question had caught her by surprise.

"She's good with a bow." Peeta supplied.

"And Peeta is good at lifting weights. I've seen him do it." Katniss retaliated.

"All right." Haymitch interrupted. "Go to the stations that you are unfamiliar with. For Katniss, stay away from the archery range. In Peeta's case, stay away from the weightlifting station. Do not show your skills until your private time with the gamemakers."

Katniss nodded, "So we just make new friends and try out stuff we are lousy in?"

"You got it, sweetheart. Stick to that plan." Haymitch smiled, taking a swig of liquor.

Katniss fumed, she knew Haymitch was trying to get on her nerves by calling her 'sweetheart'. So she remained silent and continued eating.

Okay, she thought. She had never been good at making friends. Katniss certainly did not like the idea of killing them in the end. But this time, she had to do it. It was her best hope of survival in the games.

"Time to go, children." Effie announced, rising from the table. The avoxes cleared away the empty plates and leftover food.

Katniss and Peeta stood up together, walking to the elevator. It took them down all the way to the training room.

When the elevator door opened, she saw that almost all the tributes were already gathered there. In fact, all of them were already practising. All except the boy tribute from District five, Percy.

She and Peeta went over to the knot tying station, which was total empty. No one seemed to think it was important for survival in the games. Most of the career tributes were showing off their skills with the weapons.

The instructor at their station taught them simple skills of looping ropes into traps. Then they were given some time to try it out themselves. It didn't take long for her to imitate the instructor's knot. Katniss had seen Gale weave knots so many times. The knots were similar, and she had no trouble getting it right after a few tries. Peeta was having some trouble though, the knots kept slipping free before he could complete it. She tried to help Peeta fix up his knot, when she heard a heated argument from the other side of the room.

"Who do you think you are?" Cato shouted, "Someone who examines the blades?"

Cato was standing neck to neck with Percy, who had apparently just arrived in the training room. Both of them were at the sword fighting station.

"I'm just looking, why does it even bother you?" Percy replied calmly.

"You are disrupting my practise! You don't belong to this station." Cato retaliated angrily, the veins in his neck bulging dangerously. He had long metal sword in one hand. However, Percy did not look worried at all, his hands were placed in his pockets.

That guy was going to get himself killed. Cato was unpredictable, he looked like the type of person who always got what he wanted. Cato looked a lot bigger than Percy. He looked like he could break Percy's neck with a finger.

Unfortunately, Percy was oblivious to all this. He resolutely planted his feet right in front of Cato, and stayed there, hands deep in his pockets.

"Why not? I'm just checking it out." Percy replied, his tone mocking.

Cato slashed the sword he was holding, slicing it through the air at Percy. Katniss braced herself, waiting for blood to pour out of Percy, waiting for Percy to be cut into two pieces at his torso. But it didn't happen. With a respond quicker than she'd expected, a leaf shaped blade materialised in his hand from thin air, blocking Cato's strike.

Cato was stunned, he hadn't expected Percy to manage to protect himself. Percy locked his blade with the hilt of Cato's sword and twisted it downwards, causing Cato's sword to clatter on the floor.

Katniss's first thought was that Percy must have been trained with a sword. He was good. So good that he could beat a career tribute in just one stroke. Her second thought was wondering how he even managed to grab a sword so fast. His hands were in his pocket all along. How could he have freed his hands and arm himself with a sword just in time to parry the blow Cato had given him?

She passed off the thought. Maybe Percy just had very quick reflexes. Maybe he had trained with a sword back in his district. This made him all the more dangerous to Katniss. She knew he would be a hard opponent to take down. Hopefully, the careers would hunt him down first.

Katniss focused her attention back at Peeta, who was still having trouble tying his first knot.

But she was yet again distracted as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around. It was Percy. The guy who had easily outplayed the career tribute.

"Hey. You are Katniss right?" He said, giving a lopsided smile.

Instantly, her guard was up. He must be trying to look friendly to her for now, but he would probably tick her off in the arena after that. But then, two can play that game. If she was close enough to Percy, he might just let his guard down, making him an easy target. Katniss went with that plan.

**Dun Dun Dun. Poor Percy. He's gonna get betrayed. Is he? Pls give a little review for this chappie. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So the next chapter is here. Just wanted to thank you for all those reviews :) So... read on!**

Katniss

"Yes, I'm Katniss. And you are Percy right?" Katniss said smiling.

"That's correct." He replied.

She tried to make conversation, luring him into her trap. "I saw you volunteer for the little boy in your district." She stated.

He just gave a shrug. Probably trying to look brave in front of the crowd. He just wanted the fame, she thought.

"I had to. Just like how you had to volunteer for your sister at the reaping." He said.

_Like he had to_, Katniss thought angrily. He was no different from all those career tributes.

But on the outside, she nodded. "That was brave of you." She commented.

"And you too." Percy said with a smile, sea green eyes sparkling.

He must be a great actor to hide his true, ugly self, Katniss thought.

"So why are you here?" She asked. It came out harsher than she'd intended too.

"I just wondered if I could be your ally in the games." He asked politely.

"Why do you want me ask your ally? I don't fight as well as you do." She said, hoping Percy would underestimate her.

"Everyone has a skill at something. I'm rubbish at shooting arrows actually." Percy said.

So he has weak points too. Swords might be useful at short distances. But when it came to long distance attacks, Katniss would have the upper hand. Of course, she couldn't tell him at her archery skills. He would find out about that later, just before he gets shot by one.

"Tell you what. We can be allies then. Since I saw that you were good with a sword." Katniss said. "But Peeta is coming with us."

"Peeta? Oh, you mean that guy from your district? Sure." Percy agreed.

The alliance was made. They shook hands. Now Percy would not be that much of a danger to her. She just had to pick the correct time to play him out. After all, that was what the Hunger Games was all about right? If this guy thinks she was an easy target, he was wrong, and he would find out about that the hard way.

"Okay. See you in the arena then." Katniss said, as he turned and walked away.

Katniss looked at Peeta, who had finally managed to get his knot done.

"So Percy is going to be our ally?" Peeta asked. "He seems trustworthy."

"No he is not trustworthy! He is just trying to lure you into a trap!" Katniss scolded. How could Peeta be so thick as not to see Percy's real intentions?

"Then why did you agree to be allies with him?" Peeta questioned.

"It would be easier to take him down when he lowers his guard. Didn't you see how good he was with a sword? Maybe if he trusts me, it would be easier to kill him."

"So you are going to backstab him? Even if he doesn't do anything to you?" Peeta argued.

"Peeta, it's the only way. Don't you get it? I have to win! I got a family to look after." Katniss retorted.

"I know. I want you to win too." Peeta said.

"Then stop arguing with me." She replied.

* * *

The lunch bell went. All the tributes pushed the tables from the side of the room ti the centre. The career tributes of District One, Two and Four sat together, no doubt having formed an alliance.

Katniss and Peeta sat at a table by the corner. She saw Percy sitting with Thresh and Rue from District eleven at another table.

What was he doing now? Brainwashing other tributes so that he could pick them off later? But Katniss knew better, she knew what he was up to, and she would not fall into the trap. Percy would be surprised at what she would do later in the arena. He would get a taste of his own medicine.

Percy caught her eye, and waved at her. Katniss arranged her features into an innocent look and smiled back at him, before turning back to Peeta.

"So which station do you want to go to next?" Peeta asked.

"What about going to the edible plants station? That might come in useful in the arena." Katniss suggested.

"Sure." Peeta nodded.

So after lunch, the two of them made their way to the station. Katniss when first. This station was rather easy for her. Her father had taught her which plant and fruits where edible, and which were poisonous. She managed to surprise the instructor for that station at identifying the edible and non-edible plants.

While Peeta was trying it out, Katniss looked around to see what Percy was doing. Percy was still at the weapons station. This time, he was practising with a spear. Even though he wasn't very good at using the spear, he still managed to hit the dummies. Percy frowned, then walked over to a rack which held all sorts of weapons. Percy picked up a trident from the shelf. Katniss let out a silent gasp of surprise as the trident seemed to glow with a bluish tinge as he held it. That was not possible. It must have been a trick of the light, she thought. But with the trident in his hands, Percy looked powerful, even godly, if possible. But then, Percy placed it back on the shelf, still staring at it, like it was a living thing.

When Peeta was done with the edible fruits section, they walked back to the elevator, deciding to call it a day. She was exhausted, and needed time to think about what she was going to do in the arena. She needed to form some sort of plan.

The elevator dinged at their level. Stepping out of the lift, they were met with Haymitch.

"So, have you decided on your allies?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Percy, from District five." Katniss replied.

"Him? What's so special about him?" Haymitch asked.

"He's good with a sword." She answered.

"I see. But that is not your main intention, is it?" Haymitch replied, a look of understanding on his face, like he could read her thoughts.

"No." Katniss agreed. "He is too good. The only way I can win is make him feel comfortable around us. Then he will let his guard down, and that's when I go in for the kill."

Katniss knew the plan wasn't something she was proud of. But it was the only way she could go home alive.

"Not as harmless at you look, eh?" Haymitch teased.

"I have got no other choice, do I?" she challenged.

Haymitch didn't reply. He just started walking off to the dining table to get his dinner. Peeta and Katniss followed him.

She loaded her plate with an assortment of Capitol food. In the Capitol, rich food was in abundance. These people here had the luxury, and they took it for granted.

Everyone ate in silence. Katniss excused herself and left the table, walking over to her room. She hated the whole idea of the Hunger Games. The Capitol was just cruel, watching them die as an entertainment. She didn't like the plan of backstabbing Percy in the middle of the Games. She felt like someone from the Capitol, manipulating Percy so that he would help her, but killing him in the end. But she pushed away this idea. Percy surely had plans to ambush her. He was just putting up a front, to look like an angel, but was actually a madman in disguise.

"Katniss." Peeta called from behind, just as she reached her bedroom door.

Katniss turned around. "What do you want?" she said, facing the baker's son.

"I know what you are thinking." Peeta said.

"What?" she asked.

"You hate the Capitol for making this whole Hunger Games thing." He said. Katniss wasn't surprised he could read her so well. Peeta was always so understanding. Sometimes even _too _understanding.

"Not really. I was thinking about Percy. We have to kill him if we want to win." She replied, studying Peeta's reaction.

But Peeta shrugged and said, "You know, when I die in the games, I want to be more than just a piece in the games."

It took Katniss quite a while to comprehend what he was trying to say. And when she finally understood, there was a sudden flare of anger. What did Peeta think he could do? It's not like he could stop the Hunger Games.

"We can't change anything, Peeta!" she shouted.

"I know we can't stop the games, but what if we don't follow the rules?" He asked, before quickly hurrying off to his room and slamming the door.

Rules? I thought. Nobody ever breaks the rule. There was only one rule in the games. Be the last one standing to win. Anyone who breaks the rule usually ends up with no family. Their families would be taken away for no reason, and they would not be seen again. Peeta was nuts. Did he think of himself as some high and mighty person?

Katniss went back to her room, fuming at Peeta's attitude. She lay on her bed without changing and slept.

**Right. Another Chapter done! If you want to read another of my story, I have a competed crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. You can check it out on my profile. There is also a poll going on there. Pls vote. Just leave a review for this chapter! Thank you very much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the late update... I just got another idea for a PJO/HP crossover so... i dont have enough time, plus the fact that this story is not as well received then I expected :(. BUT, It dosent mean im dumping this story. I'll update every now and then.**

Percy

In the training room, Percy had thought that he would have trouble trying to gain trust from Katniss Everdeen. To see that she made it out alive for the games, he had to form some sort of alliance. But turns out, she had accepted his request on forming an alliance in an instant. Maybe apart from trying to find out how he himself could get out of this alive, the quest wasn't that hard.

The foolish District two bloke who had tried to whack him with a metal sword had little to no skill at sword fighting. All he knew was to attack, attack and attack. And he had decided to attack the best sword fighter at Camp Half-Blood. How thick could he be? But of course, nobody here knew he was a demigod.

Percy also knew he couldn't trust the girl from his district. He had felt her eyes on him all the time, observing his mannerisms, giving him a calculating look. Not the way his girlfriend Annabeth does it. Emily was sneaky, and she looked like she had evil intentions in her mind. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were intense, and made her look like a warrior. But there was a kind look in them too. Those swirling grey pools of hers just made him distracted whenever he was practising sword fighting with her. It usually ended up with him at the end of Annabeth's dagger.

Anyway, he had to endure three more days before he would be thrown into the arena. Gods know how long he would be trapped there. Percy was starting to miss Annabeth. He couldn't Iris Message her, because he was in the future.

But so far, step one of making an alliance with Katniss Everdeen was done.

The next step would be to get out alive in the arena. For now, he had no idea how to do this. But that dateline was still quite far away. Usually, Percy could only think when the situation was desperate. So no pressure.

Apparently before the Hunger Games started, the tributes had two days of training together, and one day where they would show their skills to the gamemakers in private. The private session with the gamemakers would be graded with a score, and shown to everyone. Percy never liked school and class test. He usually did badly, with the occasional better grade of a C. But this time, this was a practical test on fighting skills. It didn't worry him at all. He already had lots of practise from training at camp. Not to mention the Titan war and the Giant war too. Besides, the other tributes didn't seem very skilled at swords and weapons.

Percy's District five mentor had told them of what to expect in the arena. He even said that there was a year in which the arena was a desert. Everywhere was bone dry, and almost all of the tributes had died of dehydration in about two days. But the head gamemakers wasn't happy as there was little to no entertainment, and they never had another arena with the setting of a desert.

The idea of having no water at all in the arena particularly bothered the son of Poseidon. Water was his strength. It was his father's domain. Wherever there is water, Percy had the advantage. So he prayed to the gods that the arena he would be going it would at least have some bodies of water. After all, he was doing this quest for the gods, surely they could allow him to at least have some water in the arena. But then again, the gods are not always fair.

With all this in mind, he fell asleep. And when demigods slept, they always had demigod dreams, which sometimes tell you about stuff happening elsewhere, or things that were going to happen in the future.

This time, Percy dreamt that he was up in Olympus. The gods were seated on their respective thrones, some talking among themselves. None of them seemed to notice Percy was there.

Then, the elevator door opened and two demigods walked out -Thalia and Nico. They looked confused, probably wondering why they were summoned up on Olympus to see the gods. Usually, being called upon by the gods was not a good thing. It always ended up with having to run errands for the gods, who are too lazy to shift their butts.

The daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades walked towards the throne room. The gods noticed them, and Zeus signalled the others to be quiet.

The noisy chatter died down quickly, and the gods looked slightly puzzled to see two demigods in their presence. They looked to the king of the gods for an explanation.

"I have asked these two to come up here while we discuss Percy's quest." Zeus said.

The gods nodded in understanding.

"And why are we needed, father?" Thalia asked.

"Patience girl. Let me explain everything from the start." Zeus said, with a little irritation in his voice. Then he continued, "As you might have already known, Percy Jackson was sent into the future to carry out an important quest. The country of Panem has a tradition to pick two children, one boy and one girl, from each of the twelve districts to participate in the yearly Hunger Games event. Those that were chosen will be sent into an arena to fight to the death, until one victor emerges. These games started from a rebellion, and it is used as a method to punish the districts for starting the rebellion."

"And why do we need to get ourselves bothered by these games?" Thalia asked impatiently.

"That's because too many souls are going into the underworld before their time is up." Hades growled.

Zeus continued like he wasn't interrupted. "So, the only way to stop this, is to start another rebellion, and bring down the leader of all this, President Snow."

But Zeus was forced to stop this time, as laughter rang about the throne room.

Then Nico spoke up, stifling his laughter. "What kind of name is that? Is he a descendant of Khione or something?"

"Pay attention!" Zeus roared, clearly annoyed of being interrupted again. "But our job is not to kill the president. It is to get the districts to show anger at the president. What happens after that, it is up to them. Katniss Everdeen is the key to this. She needs to win this game. So, Jackson was already sent into the future in District Five. He has gotten himself to participate in the games too. Originally, we thought he would be up to the job. But now, we learnt that the Capitol wanted to have a bit more fun, and have recruited Greek monsters as an addition into the arena. As such, not even the hero of Olympus might be able to handle this single-handedly."

"Of course he can! He fought many monsters before!" Thalia defended. Percy sent a silent gratitude to her.

"I do not doubt him. But the arena isn't the Atlantic Ocean. Apollo has foreseen that there will not always be water nearby. If for a moment he is not careful, seeing he does not have the Curse of Achilles on him, it might lead to a slow, painful death. Surely, you don't want him dead?"

"What? No!" Nico yelled. "But if only one can come out alive, how can we help by getting ourselves killed?"

"That you will figure out on your own. But for now, will you consent to letting me teleport you there?" Zeus asked.

"B-but won't those people wonder how we suddenly appear there?" Thalia asked.

Hecate answered her question. "I will create mist, powerful enough to wipe their minds of two of the already chosen tributes. You will replace the boy and girl tribute of District seven. They will be teleported back to their home with no memory of the reaping. The only one who will remember this will be Percy. But you would still have to explain it to him."

"No need. He is here as we speak." Poseidon chipped in.

Both Thalia and Nico spun around, but they were unable to see the dream Percy, who was leaning against a pillar.

"Where-" Thalia asked.

"Though you cannot see him, I can feel his presence." Poseidon smiled nodding at Percy.

"Okay. You will get to catch up with him later. I will teleport you now." Zeus said.

With that, the pair of them disappeared into thin air and Percy found himself pulled back into reality, where he woke with a start. If the dream was real, Thalia and Nico were here, in the future with him now.

**Yay! Percy's friends are here! Please leave a review :) Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know this is really late so... let me try to explain. All my other stories are also on hiatus because of the huge workload, so this is also going to slow down a lot more :( And the other reason is because im kinda demotivated for this crossover particularly. But the reason why I chose to update this now, is because some of you were urging me to continue this :') And so I have! Enjoy!**

Percy

"Percy! You're up late again! Emily is already on her way to the training room." Percy's mentor called.

Even though the dream seemed to be a short one, it was already morning. And his friends Thalia and Nico were probably already down at the training room, trying to find him.

Percy leapt out of bed, throwing the blanket aside. "I'm up!" He called.

He quickly changed into the training costume that the tributes were required to wear. It wasn't exactly very comfortable, since he was used to wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. Nevertheless, he threw it on and dashed out of the room.

Gulping down his breakfast without a word, he ran over to the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

The elevator looked somewhat like the one in the Empire state Building, where he took it to Olympus, located on the 600th floor.

He elevator doors opened, and he dashed out. As usual, he was the last one to arrive. But that didn't bother him at all. The training they did here was a fraction of what he practised in camp. Maybe if he could find Thalia and Nico, they could have some time to spar with each other.

Sweeping his eyes over everyone, he managed to spot them at the edible fruits section. He went over, deciding to give them a surprise.

He crouched down behind them, and gave each of them a hard poke at the back. What he didn't expect was to find himself at the end of a fully notched and loaded bow, with a gleaming silver arrow pointed straight at his heart. On top of that, Nico's stygian iron sword had materialised from the shadows and was pressed against his neck. All of this happened in a split second, and Percy had no time to react.

"Aww c'mon, It's just a joke." Percy protested.

Thalia glared and lowered her bow. It disappeared into thin air. "Well, that's what you get for trying to prank a hunter of Artemis."

"And next time you might not be so lucky." Nico added. The shadows darkened around his sword and it disappeared.

"Got it." Percy smiled.

"I assume you know why we are here?" Thalia asked. "Your dad said you saw what happened up on Olympus."

"I did. I was there in my dream." Percy confirmed.

"Great. So we won't have to take ages to tell you then, Kelp Head." Thalia grinned.

"Shut it, Pinecone Face." Percy grumbled.

"So what's our next move?" Nico asked.

"I have already formed allies with Katniss Everdeen and her district partner Peeta Mellark. But we still have to discuss what we are going to do once we are in the arena." Percy informed. "And I have to ask her if you two can join our alliance. If you want to, that is."

"Okay, then let's go and tell her later. Maybe during lunch." Nico said. "I feel like trying out those Capitol weapons."

"I tried them, most of them are unbalanced." Percy warned.

"Why don't we spar with our own weapons?" suggested Thalia. She pulled out a long silver knife.

"Sounds fun. Let's start." Percy agreed.

"Thalia and me, against you." Nico added.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Percy grumbled.

"Not for you to say, Percy." Thalia winked, and launched herself at Percy.

Percy managed to uncap Riptide just in time to prevent himself from being skewered by Thalia's knife.

Percy slashed hard at Nico, but he blocked it, sword materialising in his hand. He parried Thalia's stroke and pushed her back. Nico advanced from behind, and tried to attack him. But Percy expected this, and side stepped, whipping around. He struck out at Nico quickly, and caught him off-guard. Riptide ripped a hole in his uniform, and tearing a bit of his skin. Nico didn't even bother to stop. He threw his sword at Percy's thigh. This time, Percy was a little too slow in moving away. The blade cut into his thigh, and blood gushed out. But being a demigod, these kind of injuries always happened when practising. It wasn't that bad. Thalia jumped at him from behind, giving him an electric shock hard enough to send him tumbling to the floor.

"We win!" Thalia concluded.

"But you used your powers!" Percy pouted.

"Too bad there's no water here Percy." Thalia smirked.

"Fine. I'll get you back for that one day."

"You wish."

Percy got up from the floor. Apparently none of the instructors had seen them fighting. Maybe they were too busy.

"Have any ambrosia?" Percy asked.

"Last piece." Nico said, digging a square of ambrosia out of his pocket. He broke half of it and threw it to Percy, who ate the other half. His wound started to heal immediately.

"How's Annabeth? " Percy asked.

"She's fine. She is fulfilling her job as the architect of Olympus." Thalia replied.

"That's great then." Percy said. He was glad his girlfriend could do something she was interested in- Architecture.

The bell rang, signalling to the tributes to gather for lunch.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico went over to the table where Katniss and Peeta were sitting.

"Hey." Peeta greeted.

"I wanted to ask if you guys would agree to include these two as our allies." Percy said, nodding towards Thalia and Nico.

"No." Katniss said immediately.

"What? Why? But they are really good at fighting. I want them on the team." Percy said, trying to convince her. "It would put us in a better advantage."

"You asked me for my permission, and I said no. We can't have too many people as allies. What happens if we are the last ones on the arena?" Katniss snapped.

Percy hadn't thought about that from a mortal's point of view. He certainly couldn't tell her that they were demigods and were trying to help her win. She wouldn't believe him, and would break up this alliance. Percy couldn't let that happen, especially with Greek monsters on the loose.

"I-" Percy tried to say.

"No Percy, it's okay." Thalia said. "Nico and I will be allies. We'll go separate ways then."

"But we have to-"

"Really, Percy, its fine. Maybe I'll see you around in the arena. Then we can get back our revenge on you for scaring us just now." Thalia joked. Nico and Thalia walked away.

Percy turned back to Katniss. "So what are you planning to do first thing in the arena?" he asked.

"Grab a few things and run. Don't stay too long at the cornucopia. The careers will try to secure most of the supplies. We need to get as much distance from them as fast as possible." Katniss said.

"Run where?" Percy asked. He wasn't that good at making plans. Usually, Annabeth was always there for him.

Katniss gave him a look that seemed to say: how stupid can you be? She replied, "Find some cover. The woods would be good. Look out for a water source. It is important we find food and drink."

"Got it." Percy said. But he wished Thalia and Nico was with them. Thalia was a hunter of Artemis. She would be particularly useful when it came to the forest. Nico was the son of the god of the underworld. He could conjure up skeleton armies of the dead. That would certainly be useful if they needed to fight a bunch of monsters.

"I'm sorry for not agreeing them on our alliance. But we really can't have so many people. You sounded like they were really close to you." Katniss pointed out after a while.

Percy thought about how to answer this question. He couldn't tell her that they were actually his cousins. It would make her suspicious.

"Uh. We talked for a while just now. I figured they might be pretty useful." Percy said. "But it's okay if you don't want them as allies. They would be more than fine on their own."

"Alright. So see you tomorrow at the interview." Katniss sighed.

"Okay. See you there then." Percy waved, before going to the elevator to go back to his room.

But when Percy opened his bedroom door, he found a rainbow right over his bed.

"Please deposit one drachma." A woman's voice said from somewhere inside the rainbow.

Percy quickly closed the door and locked it. He fished around in his pocket and took out his last drachma. He always carried one around just for emergencies.

Tossing it into the rainbow where it disappeared, he said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the message."

The rainbow shimmered, and an image was formed. It was Nico di Angelo. Nico was standing over a sink, in the bathroom.

"Percy." He whispered.

"Hello. Why did you try to contact me?" Percy asked.

"Thalia wanted me to tell you that to prevent Katniss from suspecting anything about you, we cannot act as though we know each other that well. I mean, we aren't even from the same district. At least it's okay for me and Thalia to know each other well, but as for you… such things just doesn't happen. You can't risk Katniss not trusting you. She needs your help." Nico babbled on.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Percy asked, slightly confused what to do.

"Percy, I'm trying to tell you that we should try not to meet in the arena. But if we do meet, and it is too early into the game, we will have to pretend that we are enemies." Nico said gravely.

"And what do you mean by that?" Percy asked.

"I mean that if we do meet you face to face in the arena, it would result in some sort of fighting. That is what Thalia wanted me to warn you about. We will try to avoid each other as long as possible. But if anything happens, just be prepared." Nico said.

"Yeah. And I have no idea what Katniss would do if she sees you all." Percy said. "Just be careful, alright?"

"You too, Kelp Head." Nico grinned.

But they were interrupted as the woman's voice from the rainbow said, "Please deposit a drachma for another five minutes."

"The connection is going to cut. I'm out of cash." Percy whispered.

The rainbow flickered and died. The image of Nico disappeared.

**Hehe...im trying to complicate the plot a bit more :) Pls read and review :) Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back with another update! Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews (although it's not much). Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Katniss

Katniss wasn't so stupid to let those two Districts seven tributes be their allies. Her original plan was to secretly kill Percy when he was on unawares in the arena. He was too good, and posed a threat to her chances of winning the games. Now he was asking for another two allies? Was that some sort of trap he had cooked up? Percy seemed rather close to those two tributes. But usually, once everyone is in the arena, they always forget all connection with their friends. Usually being in the arena would make them wake up and realise that everyone else was an enemy.

The district seven tributes looked strong and skilled at fighting, just like Percy. Maybe in the arena Percy might realise that they were not his friends anymore, and start taking them down. That would leave them all injured and, if she was lucky, dead. Then Katniss wouldn't have to do the dirty business of backstabbing them in the end. After all, what she really wanted to achieve was to get home and look after her sister and mother. They needed her. But as for Peeta, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't possible thank him for that one time when he saved her family back in District twelve by killing him.

Katniss went back to her level of the training centre. Haymitch was waiting there for her. Effie was there too.

"Good you are back early. You need to think about what you are going to do for the private session with the gamemakers tomorrow." Haymitch said.

"I'll just shoot some arrows." Katniss said.

"Shoot arrows then. But make it impressive. You need a good score to tell the others that you are not weak." Haymitch advised.

"Okay." Katniss agreed.

* * *

Twenty four tributes sat in the holding room, waiting for their turn to show their skills to the gamemakers. The room emptied out as one by one, they went out. Each person took about 15 minutes.

Katniss waited. She watched as Percy walked out of the room when he was called. He had a confident posture, like he was ready for anything. The doors closed as he left. Then the District seven tributes went. Then little Rue trotted out of the lift. And finally, after all the waiting, it was Peeta's turn.

"Good luck." She said.

Peeta nodded at her in thanks and replied, "You too, shoot straight." Then, he left.

The time crawled as she sat in the room all alone. Katniss tried to prepare herself. She needed to get a good score to show all the other tributes that she wasn't so easy to be taken down.

Then she heard the speakers. "Katniss Everdeen, District twelve." It announced, signalling that it was her turn.

She rose, tilting her chin upwards, and walked out into the training room. There were all sorts of weapons on a rack to her left. Weights sat around on the floor. There were coils of ropes lying neatly in a bundle. Then, she spotted a shelf of bows. She walked confidently to the archery station and picked up a bow. It was made of light metal. She pulled out an arrow from the quiver and took aim at a target across the room. Then, she released the string. Her first shot was accurate. It hit the bull's eye right in the centre.

Taking another arrow, she did a roll on the floor before coming up on one knee and shooting the arrow. Again, she struck the bull's eye with precision. Again and again she shot, with different stunts, before the gamemaker dismissed her.

Back in her living room of the training centre, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie were seated on the crouch, waiting for the results to be announced. Katniss joined them. She hoped she had impressed the gamemakers so that they gave her a good score.

Then, the anthem blared, and the results were announced one by one. It showed the picture of the tribute with the score at the side. The scores were upon fifteen.

The career tributes usually got scores higher than the other districts. So she wasn't surprised when they got scores of ten to twelve.

The girl tribute of District five had a score of nine. Katniss was surprised at this. That was quite a good score for a non-career district. She definitely had to watch out for this one.

Then Percy's face was projected, together with a score of fourteen. Everyone in the room was shocked. Never had there been a year where a tribute scored more than twelve. This broke the record. What did Percy do during the private session? Maybe he showed them some swordplay. But still… fourteen?

Then she was again caught by surprise by the District seven tributes. The two that Percy wanted as allies. They each got the same as Percy- fourteen. What? Three people who broke the record in a single games. She hoped those two would finish Percy off and get injured in the process. That would give her the best chance to win.

Katniss watched Rue's face on the screen with a score of eleven. Not bad, for a small girl like her.

Peeta got an eight, and then, it was her turn. Crossing her fingers, she hoped for the best. Then it came.

Twelve.

It was way better than she'd expected. Now she stood a better chance of winning, as long as she got rid of the District seven tributes and Percy.

Everyone congratulated her. They had a quick dinner before Katniss said she needed to rest.

Then, she went back to her room.

Fourteen? Yet Percy didn't want to join the career tributes. He was certainly up to something. And Katniss had the feeling that the 'something' wasn't good. But she would keep a look out on him, and made sure he didn't do anything out of the norm.

She spent so much time deep in thought until it was late at night. Only then did she try to sleep. Tomorrow was the interview. She needed to take the opportunity to gain sponsors. Sponsors would help you through the games. Haymitch had said that he would give them some tips tomorrow. The day after the interview was the start of the Hunger Games.

Slowly, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Before she knew it, Effie's voice rang clear through the door.

"Wake up! You have got a big, big, big day ahead!" Effie shouted.

Katniss sat up and stretched. She walked half asleep to the bathroom to have a shower. The water woke up her senses, and she felt more awake.

Katniss threw on some clothes and made her way down to the dining room. Everyone was already there. She hurried to join them.

"Well, ready for the interview?" Effie asked.

"I don't know what to say." Katniss replied.

"That's okay. We'll have some practise later. Just answer the questions politely. They'll love you." Effie smiled.

So after breakfast, Haymitch and Effie had a session each on presentation and content lessons for the interview. Effie taught her on presentation, while Haymitch gave her lessons on the content of the interview, and what angle she should play. But in the end, none of the angles suited Katniss's slightly rebellious personality against the Capitol. Every sentence she said was venting anger at the Capitol for starting this Hunger Games. So Haymitch just gave up, and told her to talk properly, and save the frustration for later in the arena.

All the practising took the whole afternoon, and she didn't get any rest before Cinna wanted to see her and let her try on the new gown for the evening interview.

Cinna helped her into a dress. It was simple, but Cinna assured her it was stunning. He even told her that he had added in those fake flames into the dress, so that if she gave a twirl, the flames would ignite. He told her that when she was on stage later, he would signal her from the back to do a spin for the audience. Katniss agreed, and her prep team surrounded her, doing up her hair, painting her nails, and applying light makeup.

Then, she was escorted to a room where all the tributes waited for the interview to start. Peeta was handsome in the black coat, outlined with red. All the other tributes were there. Well, almost all. All except Percy. He must be late again, as usual.

The District one girl called Glimmer wore a semi translucent golden dress. Her hair was twisted into an elegant bun. It was clear what angle she was playing- Pretty, yet dangerous. Something the capitol citizens would like. The brutish boy from two wore clothes that emphasised his muscles. The girl from District five whom Katniss had nicknamed as Foxface didn't go for a very girly outfit. It made her look more cunning than ever. The girl from District seven didn't even wear a dress. She wore a long sleeved silver T-shirt and a black pants. A silver circlet rested on her head, making her look like some sort of Goth princess.

The boy from her district wore totally black. Black shirt, black long pants, black coat, black belt, and black shoes. Maybe he was trying to pass off as dark and dangerous. Well, he certainly looked like it, with the training score of fourteen.

Katniss looked away as the door opened. Percy walked in. A sea green coat that matched his eyes perfectly. He wore a white shirt, and a dark blue pants. All eyes from the room looked at his direction. Percy gave out an aura of power. Percy smiled when he saw the girl from seven. But she didn't return the smile. She gave a hostile glare back at him, and the friendly smile slipped off Percy's face, replaced by an intimidating look. The boy from seven didn't react when he saw Percy. Katniss tried to understand the exchange of looks. Perhaps they finally realised that there were no friends in the Hunger Games, and that only one person can make it out alive.

The voice of Caesar, the host of the interview was heard from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's interview with the tributes of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games!"

Glimmer took the cue and stood in front of the door, hidden behind a screen.

"Please welcome our female tribute of District One! Glimmer!"

**Aaaand thats it for now. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens... Honestly, please leave a review...I wanna know how you think of my story so far. Thanks in advance :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Mainly because there were so many review encouraging me to continue writing. Thank you so much! I must really say that some of you are so eager to read that you took the trouble to review in my other story. So of course I cant bear to let you all wait in suspense.**

**To silvertrident: Thanks! Actually it is not based on the book because I dont have the hunger games book nor the Percy Jackson books. So im basically writing this story from my memory. Hope its okay.**

**To sociallyunknown: I'm currently thinking how I should play the games out. I've got some ideas I think might be good. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**To ArtofBoom: Thanks for reading my crossover. I actually hope that I can be the first few completed ones. I wrote this story because I couldnt find any completed HG/PJO crossover where the big three demigods help Katniss and Peeta. Most writers stop writing in the middle, and im left in the dark :(**

**Alright! Pls enjoy!**

Katniss

Applause filled the room. The audience screamed and cheered for Glimmer as she walked out. The tributes in the room could watch the interview from a television inside the waiting room. Katniss watched as Glimmer walked out with a confident stride and a wide smile on her face. She waved to the audience, and they responded by waving back at her. Cesar shook hands with her, and they sat down.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Glimmer." Cesar commented.

"Well, I am getting ready to win these games." Glimmer replied.

"I'm confident in you." Cesar assured. "Any idea what you will be doing in the arena?"

"A very simple plan that will never go wrong." Glimmer smiled.

"Maybe you'd like to whisper your plan to us?" Cesar prompted.

"Sure. It's so simple. Go around killing everyone." Glimmer announced.

"Sounds good!" Cesar grinned. "Anything else you would like to say?"

"Yes. Just this one. Get ready to see me crowned victor of the hunger games."

"Of course, we will be waiting for you."

The buzzer went. Glimmer's interview time was up. Each tribute only had five minutes for the interview. Glimmer stood up and gave another winning smile to the crowd before leaving the stage, and walking off to another room.

So one by one, the tributes left and had their interview. Most of the career tributes played the angle of strong and dangerous.

Then it was Percy's turn. He took a deep breath and left. The audience all fell for his charming looks. They gasped when he walked on stage.

"So, Percy! How do you feel about the games tomorrow?" Cesar asked.

"Fine, I guess." Percy replied.

"Do you want to tell us how you got fourteen during your private session with the gamemakers? I'm sure we are all itching to know." Cesar said. A roar of approval was hear from the crowd.

"Well, I really don't mind telling all of you. After all, the other tributes probably guessed what I did." Percy shrugged.

Katniss was surprised at this. Usually, nobody revealed what they did during the private session unless they wanted to scare the other tributes. Maybe this was what Percy was trying to achieve.

"So what did you show the gamemakers, Percy?" Cesar asked, his voice filled with curiosity. The audience leaned in.

"It's nothing much, really. I just showed them a bit of swordplay. That's all. I really have no idea how I got a fourteen." Percy said, he looked down at his knees, blushing a little.

Wow, Katniss thought. This guy was a really good actor. Trying to win the audience over by looking humble. Good tactic, but Katniss wasn't going to fall for that.

"You must be excellent at it, Percy." Cesar complimented.

"The gamemakers must have been lenient too." Percy smiled.

The buzzer rang again. His interview was over. Percy stood up and shook hands with the host of the interview.

"This is Percy Jackson, from district five!" Cesar shouted, before Percy turned and left.

A few more tributes went, but it didn't really stand out from the rest. Then, it was District seven's turn.

"Next, we have our tribute from District seven, Thalia Grace!" Cesar yelled.

Thalia stormed out and shouted, "Don't you dare say my last name!"

Cesar jumped back. "Sorry. It's just Thalia then." He corrected himself.

Thalia took a seat.

"Your ferociousness is perfect for the games, isn't it?" Cesar joked.

"Put me in any type of arena, and I will still get myself out. That's for sure." Thalia said confidently.

"Your score of fourteen sure speaks for itself." Cesar agreed.

"That's right. You better look out for me." Thalia assured. Her blue eyes blazed with a determined look.

"Wow. That's one great spirit." Cesar said.

Thalia just said, "Don't underestimate me."

"Of course we won't." Cesar nodded.

The next tribute was the boy dressed in pitch black clothes. He walked out, hands in his pockets and without much expression.

"Please welcome our District seven tribute, Nico di Angelo!" Cesar shouted to the crowd. "Anything to say about your score of fourteen?"

"Just this: Watch out for twenty three ghost tributes at the end out the games." Nico said with a slight grin, like it was some kind of joke.

"Ooh! Sounds pretty scary. Is your nickname called Soul Searcher?" Cesar laughed.

"No. I am called the Ghost King." Nico smiled.

"Suits you then. Anything else you wish to say?"

"Look out for the shadows." Nico said simply.

"That's creepy." Cesar agreed.

The buzzer sounded. Nico stood up and hurried off the stage.

Katniss waited for about another half an hour before it was her turn.

The buzzer rang for yet another time, and she walked on stage. She tried her best to sit like how Effie had taught her to.

"So, Katniss. I must say you look absolutely charming tonight." Cesar said.

"Well, Cinna designed it for me." Katniss replied.

"Alright, some credit to your designer then. But I want to talk about you."

Katniss wanted to yell every foul word at the capitol for all this unfairness. Saying they wanted to talk to her, but actually they were waiting to see them all die in the arena. But she bit her tongue and waited.

"You volunteered for your sister. That was very brave of you. What would you tell her if she were her right now?" Cinna asked.

"I would tell her to wait for me, and that I will win the games for her." Katniss said, her throat slightly constricted.

There was silence in the room.

"Well, that was touching." Cesar said.

At the back of the auditorium, Katniss spotted Cinna. He signalled to her to make a twirl.

Katniss took the cue and stood up a little suddenly.

"Maybe let me do a spin for you?" Katniss asked.

"Sure." Cesar agreed excitedly.

Katniss walked slowly to the front, right in front of the audience. Then, she spun.

Flames leapt up from the bottom of her dress. It was the same type of special flames that were not hot. The audience 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed. Then, the buzzer went off.

"And that is Katniss Everdeen from District twelve! The girl on fire!" Cesar yelled.

Katniss walked over to the door at the side of the stage which led to an elevator that took her back to her district level.

She managed to catch some of Peeta's interview. Peeta joked for most of the time, about the Capitol showers, until Cesar asked a more serious question.

"So I'm sure you have a girl waiting proudly for you to win back at home." Cesar said.

Peeta blushed and shook his head slowly.

"C'mon, handsome guy like you, what's not to love?" Cesar prompted.

"It's not like that." Peeta protested. "I can't win this games."

"What do you mean?" Cesar asked quietly.

Peeta hesitated, then replied, "I don't think she knows about it yet. But I can't win this games because-because she came here with me."

It took Katniss a while to figure out what Peeta was trying to say. But when it had sunk in, she felt angry. She was angry at Peeta for using her just so that the audience would like him. He didn't actually mean it. How dare he say that?

There were some audience crying silently into a handkerchief. Some were too stunned to react.

The buzzer rang. Cesar stood up and said. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Peeta, but our hearts go with you. Good luck." Then he turned to the crowd. "Presenting, the star-crossed lovers of District twelve!" Peeta turned and went.

Katniss was ready for him outside the elevator on the twelfth level. The moment he stepped out of the lift, she pushed him hard. He toppled, losing his balance, and fell over a glass ornament. It shattered, and the shards pierced Peeta on the hands, which started bleeding.

"What was that for?" Peeta yelled.

"Who gave you the permission to say that in the interview? Now all of those people are going to think I am a weak target!" Katniss shouted back.

Haymitch intervened, pulling her back. "What happened?" he asked.

"She shoved me." Peeta said.

"He made me look weak!" Katniss retorted.

"Enough, you two. Now listen. Peeta gave you a huge advantage. By confessing his love for you made the Capitol angry at the gamemakers for starting the Hunger Games. It didn't make you look weak. It made you look desirable. After your screwed interview, do you think anyone would like you? No! But because of Peeta, the Capitol has fallen for the two of you! He gave you better chances at winning! Is that how you treat him?" Haymitch explained.

Katniss thought about it. That made some sense. Haymitch was right. Peeta's confession had indeed boosted her number of sponsors.

"Sorry." She said, not looking at Peeta. His hands were still breeding badly, and he was hurried off by Effie to clean up the wound.

"I'm going back to my room. I'm not hungry. I'll eat more for breakfast tomorrow, before the games." Katniss said. "Any more last minute advice?"

"Nope. Just stay out of the bloodbath, and find water and cover." Haymitch said.

"Okay. That's all?" she asked. Those advise she had already known. She'd even told Percy that.

"Stay alive." Haymitch smiled.

"Right." She said, before walking back to her room and locking the door. She took a bath, and changed into comfortable clothes before slumping on the bed. Tomorrow was the games. It was the big day. With that, she fell asleep.

**Just to tell you guys, the next chapter will be the games already! But thats for the next chapter. You'll have to wait. Dont forget to follow or fav if you like this story. Please review! Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and follows. Heres the update! And its the start of the games as promised. A/N: I'll update slower the next few times (maybe once every couple of weeks). I havent told the readers in this story, but all my other stories are supposed to be on temporary hiatus, until my exams are over. But this is NOT permanant, and im NOT abandoning this crossover. I repeat, I have plans for where this is going, and ill continue it when im free.**

**To ArtofBoom: I watched the movies and read the book for both stories. They are great! Although PJ movies are inaccurate to the book, I think its good in its own way, unlike how the majority of the book fans hate the movie. Yes, I wished it stuck to the book, but I know its hard to make it so exact. But as a seperate movie on its own, I think its perfect :) I actually checked out the story Percy meets Katniss when you mentioned it...its great! But my story is not a Percy/Katniss pairing. For all my fanfics, I stick to the original Percabeth pairing. An****d to tell the truth, I just cant write romance stories, just not my thing. I prefer action and fast bits. Thats a reason why I left Annabeth out of this fic, so I have an excuse to not write cheesy Percabeth romance. I simply am bad at writing romance.**

**Anyway...read on!**

Katniss

She woke up early the next day. Today was the start of the Hunger Games. She had to prepare herself. Katniss went to take a quick shower, wondering when she would even be able to have a next one. She did up her hair into a single braid, and went down for breakfast. This time, she was the only one at the dining room. She scooped portions of food, though she didn't have much of an appetite. But she forced herself to swallow some food and water. She might not have the luxury of food in the arena.

As she was eating, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie came down to join her. Thankfully, the nurse had managed to stop the bleeding in Peeta's hands. They ate in silence, not knowing what to say.

Then, Katniss was led out of the training centre, and was loaded onto a hovercraft. A tracker was inserted into her wrist, so that the gamemakers could locate her in the arena. Looking out of the windows, Katniss could see the hovercraft flying past plains and fields and forests. She prayed that the arena would have a forest. She was particularly goods at climbing trees, and it would definitely be to her advantage. Then, the windows darkened, and she could no longer see outside. That meant that they were already arriving at the arena.

As if on cue, the hovercraft landed, and she was escorted to an underground walkway, into a small room, with a glass cylinder in the centre of the room. Her stylist, Cinna, was sitting on one of the armchairs, waiting for her. He showed her the mockingjay pin Madge had given her.

"Your District token." He said, helping her to pin it onto the inside of her jacket.

Katniss took the seat beside him.

"Are you alright?" Cinna asked.

"Just nervous." She said. She didn't mind being truthful towards Cinna.

"You'll be fine." Cinna assured. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." Katniss replied. But she accepted a glass of water.

She sipped the water slowly. No one talked.

Then, a voice from the speakers said, "Launching in one minute."

Cinna got up, and Katniss followed, steadying her nerves. She quickly recalled all Haymitch's advice, and hoped she could find Percy without trouble.

"Thirty seconds to launch." The automated voice said.

Katniss stood in the cylinder, and turned to face Cinna.

"Good luck. If I could vote, I would place all my bets on you, Katniss." Cinna said.

Katniss nodded, she was too nervous to speak.

"Fifteen seconds to launch." The voice announced.

Cinna waved at her, and then made a thumbs up sign.

The cylinder started to move upwards, pushing her to the surface, into the arena.

She had one minute. One minute to wait before stepping of the plate. Step off before that minute, and the mines are set off, blasting you to smithereens.

She scanned her surroundings. Twenty Four tributes were standing in a large circle, with the cornucopia in the centre. Weapons, supplies, food and all the bounty were stashed in the cornucopia. A bow and arrow was there too. Notched and loaded, ready for the user. The items further from the cornucopia were less valuable, like a plastic sheet, and a few backpacks.

She turned to see the landscape. There was a lake to her right, and a large covered forest lay behind her, shielding anything behind from sight. Then, there was a wide plain far in front of her, dipping into a valley, with long grass the height of a person.

She concentrated on the bow and arrows. If she sprinted there, she was sure she could reach it before the other tributes. She was one of the fastest runners in school, due to her built. But again, Haymitch's words rang in her mind. "Get out of there fast."

Peeta was three plates to her left, and Percy was eight plates to her right. Percy was looking at her, his eyes flickering between her face and the lake, as though trying to tell her to run to the lake. But no, she couldn't do that. The lake was too exposed. They had to find cover in the trees. She shook her head, and cocked her head in the direction of the woods.

Peeta on the other hand, was mouthing to her, "Don't go for the bow." But she didn't have time to think about it as the gong sounded.

That was when the absolute mayhem broke out. Most tributes were running for the cornucopia, scooping up supplies. Some just turned and ran. Katniss silently cursed Peeta for distracting her. She ran for a backpack nearby, and a loaf of bread.

Someone tugged the backpack away, but she held her grip on it, swinging it at the attacker. He ducked, and clawed towards her. Peeta appeared right in front of her and stomped hard on his fingers, and his grip on the backpack slackened. Katniss was able to pull it free, and they ran for the woods.

She and Peeta stopped in front of the woods. She scanned the area, trying to find Percy. She couldn't go without him. He was essential in her plans. If he left her, she would not get the chance of killing him when he was off-guard. Then, he spotted Percy, running towards her, a bronze sword in his hand, the same one that he had used on Cato in the training centre.

"Go!" He yelled.

Katniss continued running with Peeta and her side. She sprinted deep into the woods, and carried on jogging at a steady pace. Peeta was panting hard at her side, and she was not sure if he could keep up with the running any longer. So she stopped, they had been running for half an hour already. The other tributes shouldn't be able to catch up with them any time soon.

She dropped her backpack on the leaves. Percy was behind them, and he wasn't even breathing hard. He looked like he'd done a lot of these kind of strenuous exercises in his free time. She made a mental note that she would not be able to outrun Percy.

"We can stop here for a while. Did you get anything?" Katniss asked.

"Yep. Just this sword. And a blanket." Percy said, showing her his items.

"That's the same sword you had in the training room." Katniss pointed out.

"I-uh, I kinda found it again." Percy replied.

"Okay. I have a backpack and some bread." Katniss said.

"What's in it?" Peeta said.

She opened the pack and looked around in it. Then, she took out a bottle, which was empty. There was also a small bottle of iodine, a coil of rope, some beef crackers and a sleeping bag.

"What about you, Peeta?"

Peeta showed them a long knife, and a large but empty water container.

"No water?" Katniss cursed. "It wouldn't have been that hard for the gamemakers to fill their bottles with water before the games."

"It's okay, I saw a lake out there, maybe we should go back there?" Percy suggested.

"No. We can't risk it. Let's just continue walking and find another water source. There's got to be other springs or lakes around." Katniss said.

"Fine. But how do you know which way to walk? What if we accidentally meet other tributes? Those from District seven are quite good." Percy asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Katniss thought. So Percy was afraid of the tributes from seven, Thalia and Nico. Maybe if they met, those three would start fighting each other until all of them were taken down. That would eliminate the best three tributes of the games. She had to find a way to make that happen.

"That should be no problem with your sword skills." Katniss said. "Let's go."

"But we're in the middle of a forest, and Thalia is a hunter of Art-" Percy stopped suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" Katniss urged.

"I- What I meant was that Thalia takes hunting as an art. She's skilled at it." Percy replied.

"So? I'm good at this too. Now walk forward, it's a downhill slope. If we keep walking, the bottom should have some sort of lake." Katniss said.

Percy thought for a moment, and he agreed. "You're good at it too." He smiled.

So the three of them walked briskly in the direction Katniss had suggested. Katniss couldn't help noticing Percy's eyes darting all over the place, as though he was worried on being spotted.

**Oooooh. Another chapter completed. Pls just leave a review. Thank you in advance! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the longer than usual wait. But I mentioned updates are going to be slower now with projects and schoolwork. So, you should expect updates at this speed. But rest assured, I will not abandon this story, and will not forget you readers.**

**Thanks for the compliments, guys. It really motivates me :)**

**To Guest: Well, I decided to make Katniss this way, because I feel most other PJO/HG crossover has Katniss and Percy becoming quick friends. But having it onesided like this, without Percy knowing that he is going to be backstabbed, seems a lot more fun to me. *MUAHAHAHA***

**To NoNumbersInMyUsername: Thanks for the support, reviews, and reading my other stories. Glad to know you like it!**

**To ImmortalMystery: Oooh, I love long reviews! This is after Heroes of Olympus, but my story is not a romance one, because I simply cant write romance stories for nuts. And Nico's crush on Percy was when he was a kid. He said he doesnt have that feeling anymore. So no *ahem* secret will pop out in this story, sorry. And finally, about the gamemakers and the greek myths, im not saying. Dont wanna spoil it for ya.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy

Katniss didn't agree to his idea of going to the lake. Well, he couldn't blame her for that. She didn't know he was the son of Poseidon, and there was certainly no way he can explain it all to her. For all he knew, she might break the alliance after he told her he was a demigod. That would make things a lot harder as he could not protect her. So he had no choice but to follow her into the woods, down the slope.

Percy had nearly given himself away when he nearly blurted out about Thalia being a hunter of Artemis. That would have aroused numerous questions, and would ruin the whole quest. Luckily he had stopped himself in time.

Another thing worrying him about walking deep into the woods were meeting Thalia and Nico. Nico had warned him through an Iris Message that if they were to meet anywhere in the arena, they would have to act like any other tribute, so that Katniss would not get suspicious of Percy. That, put simply, meant that they would have to fight each other, or at least put up a convincing show for Katniss. Percy expected Thalia and Nico to be together, somewhere in the woods, because Thalia was a Hunter, and she would be in the comfort of the forest. This meant that as long as Katniss was in the woods too, there was quite a high chance of Thalia spotting them. Percy knew Thalia would not attack unless Katniss spotted them first. They would try to pretend that they didn't see Katniss. Although Percy knew Thalia would not attack him when he was on unawares, he was hoping they wouldn't even have to come to the point of seeing each other. As long as Katniss didn't spot them first, they were safe. But now Percy knew that Katniss too, was good at hunting. Things were going to get hard.

Percy had no idea how long they had been walking. The sky was already getting dark, and there was still no sign of water. It looks like they were going to have to spend the night thirsty. The trees in this part of the forest were dark, tall, and more spread out so they could see the sky from here.

"I think we should camp here for the night. What do you all think?" Katniss asked.

"Sure." Peeta agreed.

"Okay." Percy said.

"So we only have one sleeping bag, and a blanket." Katniss said, pointing out the obvious.

"No problem," Percy said. "You guys go ahead and sleep, while I take first watch."

"That's not fair. I'll watch first. You two go and have some rest." Katniss interrupted.

"No. You are not part of this argument. Go and sleep." Peeta argued.

"Yeah. I'll watch first, then Peeta and I can switch turns after two hours." Percy said.

"Yeah. Great Idea." Peeta agreed. "Let's get some sleep Katniss."

Finally, Katniss relented.

"I'm going to climb up the tree to sleep. It's safer there. You coming?" Katniss asked.

"Nope. I'll just fall down in the middle of my sleep. You go ahead. Besides, Percy will be looking out if anything happens." Peeta said.

"Fine. Goodnight." Katniss said, and she grabbed a sleeping bag and started climbing the tree.

Percy watched her quickly scaling the tree. It reminded him of the lava wall back at Camp Half-Blood. Katniss was nimble, and she was able to pull herself up onto the lowest branch. She unrolled her sleeping bag and slipped herself in.

Peeta, meanwhile, took the blanket and lay beside the tree. Percy went over and sat beside him. His sword in pen form in his pocket.

"How would you feel if the girl you loved was in the Hunger Games with you?" Peeta muttered.

Percy was silent for a while. He wasn't a son of Aphrodite. Piper was. He wasn't good at counselling other people's love problems. But Peeta looked like someone trustworthy, someone whom you could share your secrets with. Maybe it won't harm to tell him a bit more.

"Peeta, can you keep a secret?" Percy asked slowly.

"Of course. But how would that help me?" Peeta asked, slightly surprised.

"I'll explain. But let me start from the beginning okay?" Percy said.

"Sure" Peeta said. He propped his head on the tree trunk, listening attentively.

"Okay. I'm trusting you not to tell Katniss about what I am going to say."

"I cross my heart."

"Well, you see, I don't even belong to district seven." Percy started. "The only reason why I'm here, is because I was given a job to protect Katniss and you."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked, confused. "Then where did you come from?"

"Someone gave me a task saying that you and Katniss must get out of this games alive, because you two are essential in a rebellion. So I volunteered and got myself in, and made an alliance with you two." Percy explained. He tried to ignore the second question.

"What rebellion? Who said all this?" Peeta asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this. Let's just say it's someone really powerful up there who gave me this job." Percy replied.

"Ohh-kaaay." Peeta said slowly. "But you do know that only one person can win these games, right? So how do you plan to get us all out alive?"

"Honestly, I have no idea how to do that. But when the time comes, I'm sure we can figure that out. But right now, I have to keep you two alive till the end of the games." Percy said.

"Right. So we wait for you to think of a way to get us out?" Peeta asked.

"Yep. Now go and have some sleep. I'll keep watch." Percy said.

Peeta closed his eyes and lay on a pile of leaves as a cushion. His breathing became slower, and more peaceful. Percy leant back against the tree, and stared at the surroundings.

Then, the sky lit up. And he saw a face of a District three boy in the sky. Immediately, he recalled his mentor telling him that a cannon blast would signify the death of a tribute, and the faces of the dead tribute would be showed at night. This must be it. He hadn't heard any cannon earlier that day. Maybe he wasn't looking out for it.

He counted the number of dead tributes. There were a total of nine people who had gone down within the first day. All the careers made it out on the first day, including Percy's district partner Emily. Thalia and Nico were still alive, no surprises there as they were demigods.

He tried to think about how to get out of the arena, but his brain was sluggish. Where was Annabeth when he needed her?

Percy felt like he had been sitting there for hours. Katniss was still perched on the tree resting, while Peeta was snoring a little. He didn't have the heart to wake Peeta up. Percy was a demigod after all, he was the one who was supposed to look out for them. So he let Peeta continue sleeping, while he stood up and paced around. And that was when he spotted Thalia and Nico.

If Percy hadn't been looking closely, he would have missed them. They were up on the lowest branch of and oak tree ten meters away. The foliage was thick, and the shadows hid them from view. He supposed that was Nico's doing, pulling in the shadows to blend them in. Thalia had her silver bow in hand and her eyes where scanning the surrounding. Then, their eyes met. Her eyes widened visibly, and she looked at the tree Katniss was sleeping in. Her eyes passed over Peeta who was slumped on the floor sleeping, and Katniss who was also snoozing in the tree. She made some hand signals at Percy, and he realised she was asking if they were asleep. Percy made a thumb up with his hand. Thalia nodded and relaxed, then she settled back into her trees. The shadows covered them completely.

**Oooh! Close shave, wasnt it? Phew, lucky nothing bad happened. Thanks for reading, guys. Please leave a review!**


End file.
